


Home

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Voltron Short Stories [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drowning, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: There was always something so calming about the ocean.Please read the tags for trigger warnings. This is a heavy story.





	1. Before

There was always something so calming about the ocean. It made Lance feel at home, especially when he was able to watch the waves lap against the shore in a light silence. He glanced down at his watch to see what the time was. 2:10am. It had been hours since he had watched the sunset, the red hues disappearing into the dark blues of the ocean. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, knowing full well that all of his friends were asleep and wouldn’t see any messages from him until the morning.

With thoughts running around his mind as if they were part of some sort of relay race, it was difficult for him to find the right words to put in the messages. He started a text to Pidge multiple times before backtracking and deleting it all again. It took him much longer than it should have to even write the first sentence. By the time he had finished the text, half an hour or so had passed. He closed his eyes as he pressed his trembling finger down onto the send button.

Next, Lance opened up Shiro’s contact. His message was just as hard to compose, if not even harder. Once that was sent, Lance exhaled a shaky breath and blinked a series of tears away. For a brief second the question ‘ _ do I really want to do this? _ ’ lingered in his head but, as quickly as it entered his mind, it left. He had been planning it for days and there wasn’t a single chance he was going to back out at the last second. Before he could doubt his actions further, Lance opened up his chat with Coran to type out his goodbye. 

Despite knowing Allura would never see it, her message was next. He then opened up Hunk’s contact to call him up, knowing a single text wouldn’t be enough of a goodbye for the person Lance had been friends with since they were both in diapers. His voice was strained, clearly exhausted from being up hours and hours after he was meant to go to bed. Halfway through the message, he choked out a loud sob, having to take a moment to breathe before he could continue. He tried not to dwell on the thought of Hunk hearing the voicemail when he woke up and it was much too late to save Lance. Instead, he hurried himself into pressing Keith’s name next to leave another voicemail. There was something he had to confess and he felt like a wimp doing it over text. It was something he had held back for years so was better done in a voicemail. 

Once he had finished, most of the tears had dried up. His eyes were dry and surrounded in bright red, screaming to the entire world that he had been crying. Lance, a brave and strong paladin of Voltron, had been _crying_.

Lance took a long moment to fiddle with the loose bracelet on his wrist. It was made out of three different shades of blue thread, looped together to make a friendship-style bracelet, though it wasn’t a friendship bracelet. His niece's words rang through his mind, “ _ It’s not a friendship bracelet, uncle Lance! It’s a family bracelet because you’re my family! I love you more than I love Marco but don’t tell him! He might get jealous and I don’t want to hurt his feelings. _ ” The thread seemed to resemble lead on Lance’s wrist as he let his arms fall to his sides. His hands brushed against the wood of the pier, clinging onto it for one last moment. 

Lance couldn’t help it. He turned around and let his eyes drink in the sight of a place that held so many fond memories. He remembered laughing until he cried on the teacup rides countless times. He remembered when he had coaxed Hunk onto the roller coaster one time and he had thrown up all over one of Lance’s favourite jackets. Hunk had baked him a batch of brownies and forced some money on him the next day to make up for the ruined jacket. He remembered being dared by Pidge to jump off the pier but her retracting the dare as soon as she realised Lance was actually considering it.

Most of Lance’s life had been spent in the city but he had to let it go if he wanted the pain to go away. He clenched his hand into a fist, breaking his gaze away from the array of lights engulfing all of the buildings on the edge of the beach. Taking a long deep breath, he pushed himself forward until his legs were just millimetres above the water. “I’m sorry…” He murmured to no one in particular. With that, he plunged into the one place that made him feel at home.


	2. The Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy for all of you, of course I am. I want you to continue the way you’re going now and just forget about me. I know that won’t be hard because we hardly talk anymore.

_ Hey, Pidge. I know you won’t see this until the morning, which is okay. There are a few things I feel like you need to know and I know this entire message is going to be really cheesy but bear with me, alright? It has to be said. I love you, okay? That’s the first thing. You’re one of my best friends and I really appreciate you. I could tell that you cared, even if you struggled to put yourself in my shoes from time to time. I’m glad I could be a part of helping your family get home because seeing you reunite with them was something wonderful. I hope you’re happy to be with them again. I know they missed you a lot and worried about you too.  _ **(Sent: 2:20am)**

_ I’m sorry that I have to leave you too but don’t you worry, I’ll be happy wherever I end up. I’m sick of this life and need a chance to press reset if you know what I mean. Being a part of Voltron was my prime time really; a time I felt seriously happy and valued. When I came home, nothing felt the same. Allura’s gone and I’m stuck with a constant reminder of her. The glowing marks on my face are a reminder of my dead ex-girlfriend every time I have to look in the mirror. It’s a sick joke the universe played on me to destine my life to unhappiness.  _ **(Sent: 2:27am)**

_ None of this is anyone’s fault, I assure you. My life has been filled with pain. I was okay until I hit the age of about… thirteen. Then I just never seemed to feel anything above ‘fine’. Smiling seemed like a chore and I felt so alone, despite being surrounded by so many people who loved me. Isn’t it ironic, almost like the whole ‘being alone in a crowded room’ thing... That’s me. When I got to be the blue paladin, things got so much better. I was part of a team, vital in the formation of a robot that was going to help the right people win an intergalactic war. It gave me a purpose and, each time we went to a fight, I felt something. Adrenaline. It kept me going. Each member of our team kept me going.  _ **(Sent: 2:36am)**

_ Then Allura died and our team moved on. Keith left for space again, Shiro went back to the Garrison, Hunk started a business… I was alone again. I’m happy for all of you, of course I am. I want you to continue the way you’re going now and just forget about me. I know that won’t be hard because we hardly talk anymore.  _ **(Sent: 2:41am)**

_I’m sorry that it has to end this way. I wish things could have been different and that I could have been anything other than a burden but that isn’t the case. I love you, Pidge. So much. I always will._ **(Sent: 2:45am)**

-

_ Space dad. I’ll always call you that because it’s your legacy. You did become like a father-figure for me when we were up in space. I don’t know how any of us would have coped without your leadership skills and level-head. We were just a bunch of kids forced into space but you were what helped us become brave, strong paladins. _ **(Sent: 3:01am)**

_ I could tell that you noticed something was up with me. Those first few weeks after Allura’s death… you were there for me more than anyone else. You messaged me in the mornings with simple things, ranging from a simple ‘good morning’ to ‘how are you doing?’ and I never really thanked you for that. I couldn’t even get out of bed so it was nice to see that you cared.  _ **(Sent: 3:11am)**

_I was considering telling you about this about a week ago. You know when you called me up and asked if it was okay for you to visit me? Yeah, I refused the offer because I knew I would be dead before you could come over. You almost stopped me from killing myself so don’t you dare blame yourself. I was the one who pushed you away. My death is entirely in my own hands. I know this is something I have to do because I’m sick of constantly feeling tired. You know the cliche that depression feels like drowning? I can now confirm that that’s accurate. It’s like I’m trying to scream out but no sound will travel through the water around me so I’m forced into silence. I suppose a cliche is a cliche for a reason. Where is this going? I don’t even know._ **(Sent: 3:18am)**

_ None of this is anyone’s fault, I assure you. My life has been filled with pain. I was okay until I hit the age of about… thirteen. Then I just never seemed to feel anything above ‘fine’. Smiling seemed like a chore and I felt so alone, despite being surrounded by so many people who loved me. Isn’t it ironic, almost like the whole ‘being alone in a crowded room’ thing. That’s me. When I got to be the blue paladin, things got so much better. I was part of a team, vital in the formation of a robot that was going to help the right people win an intergalactic war. It gave me a purpose and, each time we went to a fight, I felt something. Adrenaline. It kept me going. Each member of our team kept me going. _ **(Sent: 3:25am)**

_Then Allura died and our team moved on. Keith left for space again, you went back to the Garrison, Hunk started a business… I was alone again. I’m happy for all of you, of course I am. I want you to continue the way you’re going now and just forget about me. I know that won’t be hard because we hardly talk anymore._ **(Sent: 3:32am)**

_ I’m sorry I have to end it like this. I really am. I hope you can move on and don’t miss me too much. It’s not like we talked much anyway. I love you, Shiro.  _ **** **(Sent 3:36am)**

-

_Coran, I know we haven’t talked since… Allura but I just wanted to say goodbye. I love you so much and you never failed to cheer me up. You were my rock whenever I felt homesick and I knew I could always rely on you to help me out. I appreciate it, even though I never said thank you enough. I’m going to miss you but I hope you don’t miss me too much._ **(Sent: 3:47am)**

 _It isn’t your fault, okay? You couldn’t have changed how I felt because you did what you could. I’m sorry that I have to leave you like this. I’m really sorry but I just couldn’t face the pain anymore._ **(Sent: 3:55am)**

-

_ Allura, I will never stop loving you, even if I moved on. It’s been months but, still, I miss having you around. I’m sorry that you had to die. I would have done anything if it meant I died and not you. Losing you took its toll on me and it hurt more than anyone could ever imagine. It was like the universe was trying to make me depressed. I still love you.  _ **(Sent: 4:10am)**


	3. The Voicemails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, it’s Hunk! I can’t come to the phone right now but, if you leave a message, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. If it’s urgent, I give you permission to spam me until I respond **(laughing)**. So… uh… yeah, I’ll get back to you.”_
> 
> _“It’s Keith. I’m probably busy right now… either that or I’m ignoring you... so call me back later or whatever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Lance. To celebrate, here's another langst-y chapter :) I sure do love to inflict pain on him...

_“Hey, it’s Hunk! I can’t come to the phone right now but, if you leave a message, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. If it’s urgent, I give you permission to spam me until I respond_ ** _(laughing)_** _._ _So… uh… yeah, I’ll get back to you.”_ **_(Beep)_ **

“Hey, Hunk. I hope you slept well. Man, I feel so awkward… This isn’t easy, you know? You have to bear with me here. I just wanted to say I love you. You were my best friend and no one would ever have been able to replace you. You’re awesome really. I will never forget your food! It was always so great and I love how you’d bake me something whenever you thought I was upset. I appreciate it more than you could ever know.

You couldn’t have done anything more for me if I’m being honest. You were the bestest friend I could ever ask for. You listened to me cry on those days when I just couldn’t feel anything but sad. I could count on you to laugh at my jokes every time even if they sucked. You always made sure I ate which I’m grateful for because it meant that, even if everything else was shit, I was still eating properly. Those meals you cooked for me too when I didn’t have the motivation to make anything myself… amazing. Your restaurant is going to do really well and that comes from the guy who taste-tested your very first cupcake.

I’m so lucky to have known you. I’m- I’m lucky to have experienced so many cool things with you too. Do you remember when you threw up over me on the teacups? **_(shaky laughing)_**. You ruined my jacket and I- I told you I didn’t mind but I was kind of pissed off because it was new and one of my favourites. It didn’t matter though because I bought another one and you gave me some money towards it which was nice of you.

Do you remember when we both got accepted into the Garrison? We opened our envelopes together and cried so much. I had built myself up for failure so I was fully prepared to slap you on the back and watch you go to the Garrison on your own. I don’t think they should have accepted me because I was… I was dumb, wasn’t I? Everyone knew it. ‘ _Oh, don’t trust Lance to remember!_ ’ ‘ _Lance is too stupid to make decisions!_ ’ ‘ _The dumb one, Lance!_ ’ I have always known I wasn’t good enough.

Sometimes I wish I didn’t even apply. It’s stupid really. If- If I didn’t go, you and Pidge could have found the blue lion and gone into space alone. Everything would have still worked out. I just so happened to be there so the blue lion had to take me. If I wasn’t there… I don’t know… maybe things would be different. Maybe you wouldn’t have had me holding you back all the time. Maybe Allura- **_(sob)_ ** It’s all my fault, isn’t it? It should have been me who died not her. I guess that’s why I have to do this… I’m going to make my death a joke too… I mean, the water paladin drowning to death... I’m sorry. I love you, buddy.”

**_Voicemail ended: 2 minutes 11 seconds_ **

-

_“It’s Keith. I’m probably busy right now… either that or I’m ignoring you... so call me back later or whatever.” **(Beep)** _

“Hey, Keith. I hope you’re okay. I was kind of worried you would actually pick up because I know you hardly ever sleep. I’m glad you didn’t though. You would have made this much harder than it needed to be because you’re stubborn like that.

I know our relationship has been a bit… strange but I need you to know that I love you. You fucked me up so much… I loved Allura since I first laid eyes on her but then we grew closer. I’m kind of disappointed that I never got to know you better at the Garrison. Maybe things would be different if I had just approached you instead of immediately making you my rival. Probably not… what are the odds that you would reciprocate my feelings? Anyway, back to… uh… Allura. I liked her a lot and was just confused about you. Then we started to go out and I was able to repress what I felt for you. Then she… she… well... you know what happened, don’t you?

She was gone. I grieved. And grieved. And grieved. I didn’t leave my room and I didn’t talk to anyone. I’m sorry about that but I was in so much pain; I- I still am. I had so much time to think and that was when it really hit me… I was in love with you too. How fucked up is that? I was mourning over my dead girlfriend and- and falling in love with someone else at the same time. It’s unfair for both of you and I wish I could make the feelings go away. I know Allura would have wanted me to move on but I can’t help but feel like I betrayed her.

I’ve been sad since I can remember, Keith, so don’t… don’t blame yourself. I want this all to be over. I don’t remember being happy and it hurts so much. I can’t face it anymore. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sure you won’t miss me too much because we hardly ever talk. You’re always helping out with the blades and I’m always… hiding. I’m sure you can just forget me. I considered not leaving you a message at all because I didn’t think you’d be that bothered but I thought that was harsh. You deserve at least a note so you knew what was going through my head.

I love you so much more than you ever knew. I’m really sorry that I have to do this. I- I’m so sorry.

 **_(Whisper)_ ** I’ll miss you and Hunk the most but don’t tell Pidge or Shiro.”

**_Voicemail ended: 2 minutes 7 seconds_ **


	4. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had only visited the pier a handful of times, despite having lived in the city since he had joined the Garrison. He didn’t have any childhood memories of the rides or stalls but he knew the pier would become somewhere he never wanted to visit again.

Keith couldn’t sleep but that wasn’t anything new. He was walking aimlessly around the city with his hands shoved in his pockets and his hood over his head. It was too dark for anyone to recognise him which was the only reason he was even outside. Ever since he had returned to Earth with the rest of the paladins, it was rare that he ever got a moment alone. People were constantly calling him out and thanking him for his work with the rest of the paladins which was an honour but he wasn’t the most social of the paladins. He didn’t like all of the attention.

A gentle breeze ran through his hair, making his fringe fall over his eyes from where he had once tucked it behind his ears. Keith turned a corner before fishing his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He had left the house at around 1 am so was curious how much time had passed whilst he was lost inside his own head. His eyes didn’t even get to check the clock because he realised he had a missed call and a single voicemail. Curious, he swiped his finger across the screen to listen to the voicemail. Keith didn’t think anything of it until Lance’s trembling voice rang through the speaker.

Keith didn’t understand what Lance was going on about until “ _Don’t blame yourself_.” It hit him like a freight train and suddenly Keith was breaking out into a run. One of his shoelaces wasn’t tied but all he could think about was Lance. Keith could picture him in his head, laying on his bathroom floor whilst blood dripped from his wrists. The thought made him speed up.

He made it to Lance’s apartment and began hammering on the door. His fists soon began to ache but he didn’t stop until the door was thrown open by an exhausted Hunk. He rubbed his aching hands together before blurting out, “Where is Lance?”

“I don’t know but can’t it wait until-” Hunk started but Keith cut him off, deciding there wasn’t any time to waste.

“He’s going to do something stupid. We need to find him. Now.” 

Hunk’s mouth fell open and his eyebrows raised but Keith didn’t spare a moment for a further explanation. Keith barged passed him and ran upstairs, shoving open every door he passed on the way. He winced as he pushed open the bathroom door, hardly allowing himself to be relieved that Lance wasn’t bleeding out before anxiety swallowed him whole again. “Think, where would he go? We need to stop him! I can’t lose him, Hunk! I can’t!”

“Slow down, we’re going to find him, alright? How do you know he’s doing something?”

“He sent me a voicemail.”

“Maybe there’s a hint in it? Let me see if he messaged me.” Hunk reached into his pocket before getting out his phone and checking the voicemail. He put it on loudspeaker as both listened, faces growing paler and paler with each word. Both their heads snapped up to make eye contact once they heard the third last line. 

“The pier.” They said in unison, not wasting a single second before rushing out of the apartment. Hunk didn’t even lock the door.

-

Keith had only visited the pier a handful of times, despite having lived in the city since he had joined the Garrison. He didn’t have any childhood memories of the rides or stalls but he knew the pier would become somewhere he never wanted to visit again. As he ran up the pier, feet splashing in the puddles littered across the boards, he refused to tear his gaze away from the edge. He seemed to be running for miles before he finally reached the edge. As it was sometime after 1 am, the water must have been ice cold so Lance didn’t have much of a chance of survival. He spent a moment, eyes desperately searching the blue for any sign of Lance. Choking out a sob, Keith leapt in, despite Hunk’s shouting behind him and the fact that he couldn’t see Lance. 

His body crashed into the water but he didn’t let it adjust to the chill. He waved his arms in a front crawl motion forcing his body deeper and deeper with a sharp pain in his chest that could only have been anxiety. It was so strong that it might as well have been a hand wrapping around each of Keith’s limbs and preventing him from reaching his friend. It felt like hours had passed before Keith’s burning eyes laid upon a limp body slowly falling to the ocean floor. Lance’s eyes were lightly shut as if he was buried deep in his element, not bothered at all that he was on the verge of death. Keith was struggling to hold his own breath but he didn’t care. 

Using what was left of his energy, he wrapped an arm around Lance’s body. He swam upwards until they burst out onto the surface. Keith immediately gulped in a large breath of air but Lance wasn’t moving and his skin had tinted a hauntingly blue colour. Hunk reached out from the edge of the pier to help pull the pair out of the water. “Call an ambulance!” Keith screamed, laying Lance across the boards as he scrambled around to feel for a pulse. Hunk did as he was told whilst Keith got into position to perform CPR. He pressed his hands into Lance’s chest, counting in his head until he was able to lean forward and lift Lance’s chin up. He attached their lips, breathing out into Lance’s mouth. 

“Come on, Lance! You can’t die on me! Please!” Keith repeated the compressions, letting his tears freely fall onto Lance. They mixed with the wet drips of the ocean that already covered him.

“The ambulance is coming. They said to keep giving him CPR until they arrive.” Hunk explained before kneeling down beside his friends. He placed a light hand on Keith’s back whilst he leaned forward to give Lance the rescue breaths. 

“I- I can’t lose him, Hunk. Why would he do this?” 

“I don’t know… I wish I did but I don’t…”

Keith choked out a sob as the sound of sirens filled the air around them. They circled the group in a way that was almost suffocating. Soon enough, a paramedic was pushing them away from Lance and tending to him. Hunk instantaneously pulled Keith into a long hug, both of them crying onto each other as they worried about their best friend.

-

“He’s going to be okay. We need to keep watch of him in case there are any other long term effects but he will get through this, alright? You,” The doctor made eye contact with Keith. “You saved his life when you performed CPR. You should be proud of yourself.”

“I should have noticed…” Keith mumbled, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Hunk noticed and gently eased his fingers away from his palm so his nails didn’t make him bleed.

“Sometimes it’s difficult. Depression is still a taboo topic which most don’t feel comfortable discussing. You did what you could by finding him and helping him before it was too late.”

“What can we do to- to prevent this from happening again..? I- I suck at helping people…” 

“Just be there for him. Don’t force him to talk but make sure he knows you’re there for him. It’s going to be a difficult journey but he isn’t alone in it. I can refer him to a psychologist to see what treatment we can give him but I think that’s something we need to talk to Lance about.”

Keith nodded, scared to speak in case he burst into tears again. Hunk noticed his wobbling bottom lip and his glossed over eyes so wrapped an arm around him. 


	5. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many years, it's finally time for Lance to admit what fucked up thoughts had been running through his head.

“I- I’m not depressed,” Lance refused to look at anyone, instead staring down at his twiddling thumbs. “I mean, I’ve never been diagnosed.”

“You clearly are depressed!” Keith shouted, though his eyes widened as if he was surprised at the power of his own voice. “People don’t- they don’t- unless they’re-” He was breathing heavily, face scrunched up as a million different thoughts clouded his head. His hands snaked up to his hair and began pulling at it, so harshly that his scalp began to burn. Lance watched with his mouth in the shape of an ‘o’ and tears filling his eyes, unable to stop Keith from hurting himself. Hunk leaned over and pried Keith’s hands away from his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Lance squeaked, hunching over as Keith’s sobs rang through the air. “I- I need to get out of here.” He lifted up his shaky hands to reach for his IV, fully prepared to pull it out before Hunk spoke up.

“No, no, you can’t leave. They need to monitor you to make sure there isn’t any permanent damage.”

“But- But I-” Lance glanced around the room as if he was searching for an excuse. He pursed his lips when he didn’t find anything.

“It’s going to be alright, I promise.” 

“Maybe I am depressed but I shouldn’t self diagnose or whatever. People get shit for that online all the time…”

“When did you start to feel like that?”

“When I was thirteen maybe… I didn’t really have any friends and I was going through a lot in terms of my identity. That was around the time I started to realise I liked boys as well as girls.” Lance fiddled with a loose thread on the cover, pulling at it and making it grow longer and longer. “There was this boy I met online… I loved him so much and he helped me learn what being bisexual meant. He liked me too but said we couldn’t date because his parents didn’t approve of internet friends, let alone internet _boy_ friends. I was really bad then. I self-harmed almost every day and I didn’t tell anyone what was going on. I told him everything though. He knew I self-harmed and he knew I was suicidal. I think I was borderline manipulative and I will never forgive myself for that.”

“Why would you have been manipulative?” Hunk questioned, reaching out to place a hand on Lance’s arm. Keith stayed still in the corner with his arms folded, not knowing what to say or how to react.

“I think I made him feel like he had to talk to me. I told him I was sad all the time which was true but I- I shouldn’t have made such a big deal out of it. I should have told him he was free to leave whenever he wanted… before I made his mental health deteriorate because I told him too much.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty about talking to someone, Lance.”

“Well, I do, alright? He left me because I made him sad. I was a burden, Hunk, and I’m going to be a burden again!” Lance choked out a sob, body shaking as he started to cry. “After that, I didn’t really talk to anyone. I didn’t want to bring anyone else down… I continued to self-harm and- and hate myself until… my mum found out.”

“You can stop if you want.” Hunk spoke up once he realised how harshly Lance was clenching his sheets. His knuckles were turning a white colour that matched the blankets.

“No, I won’t tell you if I don’t do it now… When my mum found out, we both broke down. I don’t think I had ever cried so much in my life. I lied to her though. I didn’t even tell her the truth because I couldn’t bring myself to. I- I said it was once. _Once_. Maybe if I was honest… Maybe she would have gotten me help…”

Surprisingly, Keith shuffled towards Lance’s bed and sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around Lance’s body, pulling him closer so he had someone to cry into. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay…” He murmured, rubbing circles into Lance’s back.

“It didn’t get any better. I thought it might but nothing changed. I continued being depressed until I found the blue lion. Things seemed a little better whilst I was a part of Voltron but… as soon as we got back to Earth… everything got bad again. I pushed everyone away all over again. Then the suicidal thoughts returned and I realised everyone would be better off without me.”

“That’s a lie. No one would be better off. You’re amazing to be around and you’re our best friend.” Hunk clambered onto the bed to join in the group hug, crushing Lance in the middle.

“You can talk to us whenever you feel like you want to…” Keith murmured, burying his head into Lance’s hair. He let his eyes fall shut as he breathed Lance in, making sure he was really there. “I am not going to let you do anything like this again. We care about you so much. More than you could ever know.”

“You’re a fucking idiot!” The group heard someone yell from the doorway. They each turned to see Pidge run in with tear tracks staining her cheeks. She jumped onto the bed without any mercy, forcing herself into the hug. “You are not allowed to leave me. I love you way too much for that. Don’t you dare do anything so stupid again.” She slapped her hand against Lance’s wrist, making the blue paladin jump out of his skin but soon smile softly. He knew that was Pidge’s way of showing her affection.

Just seconds later, Shiro rushed into the room, eyes red. “Lance, I- I’m so sorry.” He cried, gaze falling to the floor. He froze in the doorway, too unsure whether he was able to join the group hug or not. “I should have noticed you weren’t feeling well. I should have been more insistent about visiting you. Then you wouldn’t have- you wouldn’t have-”

“It isn’t your fault: it isn’t anyone’s fault but mine. I had an amazing set of friends but didn’t utilise them. I should have told you how I was feeling.” Lance’s voice was muffled by Hunk’s chest but Shiro didn’t mind. As soon as he registered Lance’s words, he catapulted forward and joined the hug. Together, they made up Lance’s home. “I- I’m going to get help now. I’ll speak to a psychologist and get therapy or- or whatever I need to get. Maybe I don’t think it will be worth it but I’ll do it for you guys.”


End file.
